


Whoops!

by Makou133



Series: Go With the Flow [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Humor, Multi, POV Third Person Limited, Parent-Child Relationship, Pet Names, Platonic Relationships, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, mishap, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makou133/pseuds/Makou133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuki didn't understand why he couldn't have friends in the lab, as long as they followed protocol what was the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> This is (now) a time stamp to my existing story, A Fresh New Breeze. There will be many and they are in no particular order.

The fire was getting closer. Mitsuki had a small panic attack before forming the hand signs for a water jutsu, “Suiton!” but try as he might, there wasn’t any water near him, and despite being quite exceptional, he was still young. A pitiful amount of water dribbled over the fire that was continuing to grow larger. Well, he thought to himself, the lab doesn’t have an alarm, if I can get out to the hallway... So he made a quick, but regrettable, decision as he was soon to realize. He made a run for it.

As he opened the door leading into one of the many halls of the labyrinth like lab he called home, smoke billowed out from the door. The young boy shut it as quick as he could, but not quick enough. He watched as what smoke had escaped traveled up towards the ceiling where, yep there it goes, he thought. I’m toast. The smoke alarms began to blare and the emergency sprinklers came on. 

It’s not that he wasn’t allowed to experiment in the labs, actually Parent-sama and Ka-chan both highly encouraged his experiments, what he wasn’t allowed to do was bring friends home to experiment with...or on for that matter.

“HEEEEYYYY LET ME OUT!!!” Boruto screamed at the door Mitsuki had just shut...well no point in trying to keep the smoke in now. Mitsuki opened the door just as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

“Hide. Now” Boruto gave the blunt boy a look of confusion.

“Where?” Mitsuki shoved him in the nearest door that wasn’t hiding a smoldering disaster behind it. He quickly shut the door as he tried to appear like all was fine as the approaching footsteps became a face.

“What happened Mitsuki? Why are the sprinklers on? Your father and I were in the middle of something…” Her sentence trailed off as her eyes fell upon the scorch marks on the roof. “Oh...a fire? But you’re usually so good at following the lab safety protocol...” Ka-chan analysed him with her bright, lime green eyes. They weren’t as piercing as Parent-sama’s amber ones, but they still could pick up on the minutest of details. “Where’s your lab coat and safety glasses?” Uh oh...busted- sorta. He could still pull out of this one. 

“They were contaminated, I had to get it off quickly, the material I had been working with was highly flammable.” He said it matter of factly, and calmly. A skill he had inherited from Parent-sama. She peered out at him from behind her glasses, scrutinizing every detail of his body language, but Mistuki was no amateur. He held her gaze. Until a loud thump on the door behind him broke apart their stand off. Alas, as skilled as Mitsuki was his Ka-chan’s long legs were in action before he had even taken a step. She flung the door open where Boruto lie on the ground, miscellaneous items strewn across him. For as composed as the young serpent had been earlier, all of that was abandoned as he threw himself at his Ka-chan’s feet. “PLEEEEASSEEE don’t tell Parent-sama, the last time I broke a lab rule, I had experiment clean up duty for a month!”

Boruto looked up sheepishly at Makou, “It’s really dark in here, ya know?” Makou quickly grabbed him up off the floor doing a quick inspection, while muttering to herself about the Hokage’s son, and of all the people in the world. Mitsuki was still at her feet, attempting his best crocodile tears. 

“Mitsuki, I’ll get,” she pursed her lips in hesitation for a moment, “Ah, punished... twice as bad as you if I try and cover for you. Orochi-sama is very strict for a reason.” Ka-chan always said Dad punished her, but when she spoke of Mitsuki she would say Parent-sama disciplined him. He always wondered what she did that was so bad she got punished instead of disciplined, he quickly forgot his thoughts as Ka-chan shook Mitsuki off her leg. He once again tried as hard as he could to get the waterworks flowing, using the same eyes Dad used on her all the time to get his way, after all they were technically his eyes too. But Mitsuki liked to put his own spin on it by making his eyes as teary and adorable as he could. “Ka-chan, I don’t want to get in trouble please, please don’t tell Parent-sama.” 

“Don’t tell Parent-sama what now?” His voice pierced through the dark hall like a viper’s quick strike. As his face appeared into the light his somewhat sly smile quickly turned into a grimace, and his usual dignified and smooth voice turned to one with more malice. “The Hokage’s son!?” Mitsuki flinched, as did Ka-chan.

“That’s what I said!” Ka- chan piped up.

“Silence!” Orochimaru hissed. Though his speech and face were less than poised, his elegant kimono and refined appearance only made him even more intimidating. His amber eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at Mitsuki. “Get up.” Mitsuki didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately got to his feet, bleary eyes and cutesy faces would not work on the young serpent’s parent-sama. Orochimaru pointed in front of himself, “Here, now.” 

Boruto stood squeamishly next to Makou. Mitsuki cast him a glance. Boruto had only met his dad a few times since he had told him who his parents were. From what Mitsuki could gather, both his teammates would get all squeamish and weird whenever his dad was around. He never understood it. If anything, Mitsuki thought to himself, Sarada’s mom was certainly the most uncomfortable to be around.

As Mitsuki stood in front of his father he went through a mental checklist of all the things that have happened when he got in trouble. Usually he didn’t, it more often was one of the other people in the lab. Suigetsu broke the rules all the time. Such as always using water to put out fires instead of paying attention to the many basic chemistry lessons he’s gotten to correct the behavior. He looked up at his father’s harsh scowl. “Makou, please remove the Uzumaki boy from our wonderful lab to the living room. Call Konohamaru or Kai to come get him. I,” Orochimaru gave a pointed look in Mitsuki’s direction, “will deal with him.” 

Mitsuki gulped. He had never broken this rule before, but he didn’t think it would be such a big deal. He knew why he wasn’t supposed to bring friends, or experiment on them without permission. Parent-sama had gotten in a lot of trouble for experimenting on villagers without permission. But he was experimenting with Boruto, not on him. And he had even given Boruto a brief lab rules presentation. He didn’t have coat and goggles because Boruto was using them.

“Mitsuki.” He looked up from his thoughts. “Do you have any idea why I’m so…” he paused for a moment. Parent-sama could have quite a temper. He let out a sharp breath, then inhaled deeply. “Upset?” He said the last word with effort. Mitsuki could tell he probably wanted to use a much more descriptive word than that, but he had refrained. 

“I broke a rule.” The young serpent said it simply. However, Parent-sama’s face didn’t reflect that he had answered correctly. “Right? Because I broke the rules?” 

Orochimaru let out a sigh. “Well yes, but it’s more than that my little one” Mitsuki gave him an odd look. Parent-sama didn’t usually use pet names when he was mad. Which he certainly was a second ago. Was there something he wasn’t getting? “Your teammate’s have exceptional parents Mitsuki.”

“Oh I’m aware parent-sama, they never quiet down about it.” His father did a small chuckle.

“Yes, well, Makou and I owe a lot to them, Lord Seventh played a part in our acceptance into the village again, and his son, Boruto is very precious to him. And should something happen, such as your teammate seeing something he doesn’t quite understand…” Mitsuki interrupted him. 

“What is there to misunderstand Parent-sama? You and Ka-chan help the village by running the lab and using your knowledge to assist them when needed.” Mitsuki watched his father once again make the face he did a moment ago. 

“Not everyone is as bright as you are my Hina.” Mitsuki got very confused. That was his special name, only Parent-sama called him that. It meant hatchling. The little serpent liked the pet name a lot, it made him feel more comfortable with some of the weirder traits he had that set him apart from most of his classmates. Sometimes when he was bored his tongue would start flicking around and he would get made fun of for it. But Parent-sama had the same habit, and the same reptilian eyes. Father continued in a much softer tone, “and because they aren’t as gifted, they may see things in here…” He motioned around them, “as something much more sinister. They may go back and tell people what they perceived, not fully understanding what was actually seen. And unfortunately, if it falls upon the wrong ears, such as Lord Seventh, the consequences could be less than pleasant.” Mitsuki gave him a look. Was the Hokage as dumb as his son? Parent-sama must have read his mind. “ Boruto is very much like his father, they tend to act before thinking...I once had a friend who was that way myself. They aren’t stupid, even as much as it seems like they are, they have very special talents. But sometimes they can be rash, because of their drive to protect those they care about. Do you understand now why you can’t have your friends in the lab?” Parent-sama was looking at him intently now. 

“I think I understand better now, if Boruto sees something and he gets scared, he’ll maybe tell his father what he saw, but he’ll describe it with fear, so the Hokage will send someone here to remove that fear.” It made sense. He understood now why someone being in the lab was more important than just protocol and rules. Parent-sama smiled at him. “Am I still going to get in trouble?” His father let out a sigh. 

“Have you learned from this?” Mitsuki looked up to his inquiring parent, nodding his reply.

Orochimaru straightened his slightly bent down form, “Then I think we’ll settle for you cleaning up the exam room you and your friend destroyed, which how did that happen?” Mitsuki looked down his face tinged with scarlet. “Well?”

“I was attempting a prank, but it didn’t quite go as planned”

“You know you remind me so much of Jiraiya-kun sometimes.” Mitsuki giggled as Orochimaru tousled his white hair.


End file.
